


Overtime

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Multi, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-21
Updated: 2008-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working overtime can have unexpected benefits, Bill finds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesyeuxverts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesyeuxverts/gifts).



"Hello, Bill."

Bill looked up from the valerian roots he was chopping to see Harry standing in front of his workbench. "Hello yourself."

He had been working for Severus Snape for the past six months, ever since his marriage to Fleur had fallen apart. Like everyone else, he had been astonished to discover that Snape had survived the bite of Voldemort's pet snake, but given that the man was probably one of the three greatest living experts on antidotes in the entire wizarding world... Bill brought himself back to the present and managed a smile for Harry. "He's in there," he said, jerking a thumb towards the inner door.

The most difficult part of working for Snape was not his demands for perfection, nor even his razor-edged tongue when he considered Bill's efforts less than flawless, but the fact that Snape and Harry were a couple. Bill would dearly have liked to be with either of them, albeit for very different reasons, but they seemed very happy and so Bill had to content himself with some discreet ogling as fodder for his wanking fantasies.

Harry nodded his thanks and went into the other room, leaving Bill to return to his careful chopping as he heard Snape's dark-chocolate voice lift in greeting. If Harry was here, it was undoubtedly past time to stop for the day, but Bill knew that Snape would need the roots that night, so he remained, glad that at least it wasn't his job to make middle-of-the-night additions to the various potions being brewed.

At last the rough roots were gone, turned into a pile of identical minute pieces; Bill swept them into a bowl and began to clear up.

"As soon as you're finished, Severus wants a word."

Harry was leaning against the doorway, his spectacles slightly askew and lips redder than they had been when he arrived. His hair looked no more disarranged than ever, but Bill felt a flicker of resentment that Snape had quite obviously been snogging Harry while he, Bill, had stayed late to work.

"Be right there."

When he entered Snape's workroom, Harry came and shut the door.

"You wanted to see me?" Bill asked.

Snape walked toward him, stopping a little too close for Bill's comfort. He couldn't step backward. Harry was still standing just behind him; he could feel Harry's breath stirring the hairs on the back of his neck.

"Harry says you've been looking at him, and at me."

Bill tried to identify what he heard in Snape's voice, but could not. Annoyance? Surprise? Surely not... pleasure?

"I didn't..." he began, and felt Harry's hand touch his shoulder.

"You did."

"No, I know, I meant I didn't realize you would notice."

" _I_ certainly don't mind, Bill." Harry had stepped even closer; his lips were practically brushing Bill's ear. "It's taken me a while to persuade Severus, though."

"Persuade him?"

"I'm old-fashioned enough to think that sex between an employer and his employee is not a terribly advisable thing," said Snape dryly. "Therefore I am leaving the decision to you, and can only give you my assurance that whatever your choice may be, it will not affect our professional relationship."

Bill tried to understand. "You're offering to have sex with me? You, or Harry?"

"Both of us," said Snape, his dark eyes never wavering. "If you wish."

"Both of you. God." Bill wet his lips.

"Good," he heard Harry say, and then somehow he was kissing Snape, lightheaded from the bitter smell of the potions he'd been preparing that day, while Harry reached around Bill's waist to unfasten the zip of his jeans and slide a hand into his pants.

The feel of Harry's warm dry fingers on his cock had Bill hard within a few strokes, and he groaned against Snape's mouth, needing more.

"I've wanted this for a long time too," Harry was murmuring, to Bill's delight. "Severus, don't be so greedy." With that, Harry stepped around from behind Bill and nudged Snape aside to bring his own lips to Bill's, though he didn't stop touching Bill's prick. After a moment Bill felt a second hand, Snape's, join Harry's there.

Bill was leaning against the wall by the door now, his heart pounding unevenly as he was brought to the height of orgasm, Snape and Harry each kissing and stroking him, one to either side, until he had come in sticky shuddering spurts and slumped bonelessly between them.

"I think you should come and have dinner with us, Bill."

Bill opened his eyes to see Harry grinning at him, and Snape too had a faint smile on his face. "We might to want to continue this in a more congenial location, don't you think?"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lesyeuxverts at the request of angela_snape, who suggested Snape/Harry/Bill, with the prompts "dark chocolate and wall!sex."


End file.
